Spectre revisité
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Vous n'êtes pas entièrement satisfaits de OSS 117 Spectre ? Vous voulez lire une fin alternative ? Plus folle et délirante ? C'est par ici ! Vous ne verrez plus le film de la même manière après votre lecture. Ne me laissez pas écrire parfois, c'est dangereux pour votre santé mentale XD


**Salut bandes de mandragores !**

 **Il s'agit de mon premier écrit sur un James Bond. Il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un truc sérieux et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster sur FF, voulant au départ uniquement le laisser sur Twitter. C'est un cadeau de nouvel an destiné à une amie, JustePhi, qui n'a pas aimé certains points de _Spectre_ aussi je lui ai écrit cette fin alternative humoristique.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

[Musique d'ambiance : Skyfall d'Adele]

James Bond avait souvent connu des situations diverses au cours de sa vie, des plus dangereuses aux plus cocasses, en passant par les dérangeantes et les comiques. Mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation aussi… singulière ?

Il était attaché à une chaise face à la personne qui le maintenait prisonnier.

\- Mon cher James, que vais-je faire de toi ? demanda son interlocutrice.

\- Je propose que tu me relâches ?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu vas souffrir de mes mains !

\- Elles disent toutes ça avant que je les entraîne au pieu et qu'elles me supplient de les faire grimper un septième ciel !

James sourit de manière séductrice, sûr de lui. Il ferma même les yeux, attendant le baiser brûlant de passion de sa geôlière. Ce fut pour ça qu'il ne vit pas la grosse gifle sur le pif arriver. Mais il la sentit. Et il hurla d'une manière peu virile qu'il niera par la suite avoir émis.

\- Ce cri… Ça casse complètement le mythe !

\- Je suis le héros, mon visage est presque intouchable pour contenter le public et respecter les dictats hollywoodiens, et toi, tu me casses le nez comme ça !

\- Et comme en plus on n'est pas dans un raccourci cliché d'un mauvais film, ton nez restera cassé.

\- Espèce de sale…

\- Si j'étais toi je ne chercherai pas à m'insulter, tu n'es pas dans la bonne position, mon chou !

\- Chou ?

\- A la fraise, vu la couleur dominante.

\- A ce propos, tu ne pourrais pas comprimer la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie ? Déjà que c'est un miracle que je puisse parler normalement avec cette blessure, j'ai déjà dû perdre plus de litres de sang en trente secondes qu'en 24 films !

\- La flemme…

\- Je vais donc mourir ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux ma mort ?

\- Je t'ai déjà pourquoi !

\- Non.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Véridique.

\- Mince !

La geôlière arrêta donc l'hémorragie et James ne mourut pas. La femme sourit et enleva ses lunettes de soleil avant de les remettre et se présenter.

\- Mon nom est Phi, Juste Phi. Et si je t'ai attaché ici, c'est pour éviter une grande catastrophe.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Spectre.

\- Hein ?

\- Skyfall était tellement génial que ce que tu fais avec Spectre est ignoble ! Il y a des points positifs bien sûr, mais je n'accepte pas quand même cette déchéance.

\- Je…

\- Le début est très bien : cette scène d'ouverture Mexico… J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser !

\- C'est super ça, tu vas me libér…

\- Mais après ça part en fiasco, alors je t'ai capturé et emmené ici, histoire que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

\- Qui va alors sauver le monde hein ? QUI ?

Phi sourit.

\- T'inquiète Monsieur-j'ai-un-faux-air-de-Vladimir-Poutine, j'ai tout prévu !

* * *

Q roulait dans la superbe voiture initialement prévu pour OO9 qui quelle que soit l'histoire se faisait avoir. A Rome – car Phi lui ayant passé le script il savait où aller – il trouva la veuve du méchant tué, la fit parler directement devant la tombe du mort parce qu'il était doué et s'en alla, la laissant à un funeste sort. Mais Monica ayant apparu seulement 30 secondes à l'écran, tout le monde s'en fiche. Q pénètre dans le repaire des vilains mais comme Vilain en chef ne le connait pas, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et est déstabilisé.

\- Tu as mis du temps Jam… Euh t'es qui toi ?

\- Pas le temps, t'es qui ? Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi t'es dans l'ombre ?

\- Je… Euh… Tademuscles va le tuer !

Mais Q était déjà parti en voiture. L'autre le poursuivit en voiture mais comme Q avait pensé à remplir la voiture de pièges, il massacra Tademuscles et s'en alla trouver Mr White. Car Q savait tout, il était très fort avec son ordi. Il trouva White -mais tira sur les caméras avant qu'il ne se fasse filmer – et comme il a une bonne tête, White lui dit tout.

\- Ma fille…

\- Qui ?

\- Elle est interprétée par Léa Seydoux…

\- Ok je la laisse crever donc.

\- Mais sans elle vous ne trouverez pas l' _Américain_ …

\- Cet hôtel où je passe chaque année mes vacances ? Ok je pars.

Q alla à l'hôtel, soudoya le personnel qui lui indiqua la chambre, il trouva grâce à son ordi la cache, voyage en jet privé jusqu'à Vilain et le buta direct avant de tout faire exploser et régler la situation qui dégénère à Londres en même temps.

* * *

\- …

\- Fais pas ton choqué, Q est juste trop doué, fallait bien le laisser faire le boulot.

\- Mais c'est moi James Bond, je suis le héros de l'affiche, je dois jouer !

\- Ah ce propos, il y a un petit changement…

\- C'est Q le héros maintenant ?

\- Ouaip !

\- C'est incohérent !

\- Plus cohérent que ton histoire d'amour au bout de deux jours avec Madeleine comme dans un Disney ? Même Ron et Hermione ça leur a pris des années !

\- Et puis Q, ce n'est même pas un nom accrocheur ! Sauf si tu veux tourner un porno.

\- Jaloux !

\- Il s'appelle Jostophe en vrai ! Je vais le dire à tout le monde si tu ne me libère pas !

\- C'est bête parce que moins de deux mois après la sortie du film Jostophe sera un prénom populaire.

\- … De toute manière je suis trop badass, tu ne peux pas me critiquer comme ça !

Phi le regarda puis s'en alla, l'abandonnant alors aux mains de… Non James se retrouva seul. Il pensait que ça ne pouvait être pire.

Il avait tort.

 _Bella_ de Maitre Gims passa en boucle.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce court écrit ^^**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
